Snowmobiles have been used for a number of years. Most snowmobiles typically include a frame, a pair of skis mounted to the frame for steering and support and at least one crawler track coupled to a motor for motive force.
A number of body styles have been contemplated based on design choices and intended utility. Because of the nature of the medium on which the vehicle is
intended to travel, steering and control of conventional snowmobiles can be difficult. Since snowmobiles are used on a variety of terrains, vehicle stability is also of importance.
One of the drawbacks associated with conventional snowmobile frame designs is that the centre of gravity of the snowmobile being relatively high, the overall stability and control over the steering of such vehicles are often left to be desired. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved snowmobile.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved snowmobile. Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed snowmobile allows for its intended users to be seated at a relatively low level so as to improve the overall stability and steering control of the vehicle. Also, in at least one embodiment of the invention, the intended users are adapted to be positioned in a substantially overlying relationship relative to the steering skis and in front of the crawler track further improves stability and steering control.
Also, despite a relatively low positioning of the intended users, the proposed vehicle allows for comfortable seating in a suitable protective enclosure so as to allow for enjoyable riding.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in that the proposed snowmobile and snowmobile frame are designed so as to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing so as to provide a snowmobile that will be economically feasible, long-lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.